


Kiss

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: “You know? This wouldn’t even be my first kiss” at the moment those words come out of his mouth he wants to disappear, he doesn’t even know why he said it. TJ just looks at him, with a little grin.Tyrus Week 2018.Day 3: First Kiss.





	Kiss

“You know? This wouldn’t even be my first kiss” at the moment those words come out of his mouth he wants to disappear, he doesn’t even know why he said it. TJ just looks at him, with a little grin. 

“Nervous?”

“Maybe a little” Cyrus feels the sweat in his hands, his whole body shaking. “I don’t even know why I said that”

“Because you’re weird” TJ gets closer and Cyrus can’t believe this is happening, right now, here on his couch, after looking a boring movie, with the smell of popcorn and chocolate still all over the room. And he can’t believe either how thing have changed between TJ and him.

“Sorry” Cyrus looks at his own hands, maybe this is not such a great idea.

“No, no” TJ takes Cyrus face on his hands. “That’s why I like you” And he gets closer, and neither of them can’t stop smiling. “And just for the record, I’m nervous too”

“I don’t believe you” Cyrus cannot perceive any fear, nervousness or any emotion that’s not happiness in the face of his boyfriend.

“It’s my first kiss, after all” And Cyrus can’t believe it either.

“Are you joking?”

“No” TJ blushes. “I never wanted to date girls and I guess I was waiting for the perfect guy.”

“TJ…”

“And since he hast not come yet I think I can kiss you” Cyrus laughs, he’s still not used to the fact that TJ makes a lot of this jokes, so he can’t be taken seriously. 

And suddenly, they both start moving slowly; but it’s Cyrus who puts his hand on TJ’s shoulder, they can feel his breath and time seems to stop. Nothing else matters.

TJ is the one that put his lips together, and the feeling is nothing like what he expected, it’s so much better. Until their lips are not together anymore, and he sees Cyrus again right in the eyes.

"Was it okay?" Question TJ.

"I've had better" replies Cyrus, with a smile that just means he's annoying him. “But maybe we can practice”

And they do.


End file.
